All The Small Things
by Kretari - daughter of Hermes
Summary: A (maybe) collection of drabbles based on a line from a song. Covers a variety of genres and pairings.
1. Airplanes - USUK

**AN: I know that I have other stories to be updating, but I got this idea on my way home from school today and figured I should go ahead and attempt to get it typed out before it drove me crazy. It's my first actual post for a Hetalia story, so maybe it's not terrible. **

**I partially have to blame some of my friends for this one. We have this roleplay/cosplay group at school and it's just..it's a lot of randomness, so that might affect it a little bit. Well, that and the fact that we are currently covering the American Revolution in US History. Ugh, the way the teacher puts it..it's like he's handing me story ideas on a silver platter, no joke. He words it to where it's like he's literally talking about two people. Gods, I hate that so much right now. It does nothing to help me focus on the actual history. Speaking of which, this will most definitely not be historically accurate in any way. I don't have that much patience with this, I'm sorry.**

**I apologize for this if it sucks. I have no doubt in my mind that I could really, highly improve on my writing skill. If I tried.**

**Anyways...here's the story. Well, chapter, maybe, if this thing works with me and doesn't take a complete mind of it's own halfway through.**

**One last note: I got to thinking that I've seen a lot of songfics here for all sorts of fandoms. I love songfics, really I do. But I want to take little bits and pieces and use them as a basis for a drabble, or a multi-shot fic. If you have a song you want to see, just let me know and I'll do my best. For any pairing, but the pairing on this story for listing is going to stay stationary, based on this first chapter. For this one, I used The Ready Set's cover of Airplanes. There's an awesome Hetalia video with this song in it, which got me thinking in this mindset in the first place. **

**Line used as inspiration: "**_**That's just how the story unfolds, you get another hand soon after you fold and when your plans unravel and they saying what would you wish for if you had one chance?"**_

**So, without further ado, here you go.**

Summer was definitely nice for America. Well, it was usually. Not so much right now. In fact right now, he was stuck in a meeting. He'd been daydreaming for half of it and had slipped out the first second he could.

Canada rolled his eyes at his brother, knowing that America was glad to be out of the stuffy room and into the open air. He knew exactly where America was off to - the nearby beach. He loved hanging out there when it was hot outside. It was just a habit for him by then, Canada supposed.

Canada left out before the others did to keep an eye on his less than responsible brother.

Even so, he got sidetracked by Frace on his way out of the building.

America looked up from where he was attempting to build yet another sandcastle when he heard the sound of boots on sand approaching from behind.

He glanced back to see England there. It was odd, seeing England on the beach. He hadn't seen that image in years, not since before the Revolution.

America only nodded in greeting, turning his attention back to the half-built sandcastle in front of him.

England moved to sit beside him, raising an eyebrow at the falling castle before he looked at America. "Still building sandcastles after all these years?"he asked, amusement slipping out instead of the normal tense comments that were always exchanged between the two when they spoke to each other.

America knew why the comments were always so tense. It had to have stung for England to hear that the kid he'd raised as his little brother didn't view him as a brother anymore. He really shouldn't've said that, come to think of it. It was harsh and uncalled for, considering he drug up a memory of when England had looked after him as a young colony soon after he said that he wasn't England's little brother. He frowned slightly at the thought, but it looked like it was because he was trying to figure out what to do with the sandcastle to make it stay put.

England seemed to take that as an answer and shook his head. "Canada mentioned that you're always out here. Don't you think that can get a bit bad for you?"he pressed, oddly curious.

"And?"America asked. "What do you care if it's bad for me or not?"

Again, harsh. Damn. America sighed, but didn't apologize or try to take it back.

England seemed to give a moment of hesitation before he sighed. "Because I do still care."he answered. "Just because you don't view me as a brother doesn't mean that I can't still care about your wellbeing from time to time. Besides, I came here to see if you were feeling okay, actually. You were oddly quiet during the meeting, you know."  
America nodded once. "I know. I wanted out of there so I could come here."he commented dryly. "You can stop caring again now, Britain."

"I will not."England snapped. "You don't get it, do you? I can't stop caring. I have _never _stopped caring about you. Nor will I ever."

America was silent once again for a long moment. "Sure seemed like it."he grumbled.

England tried to catch the taller nation's eyes for a long moment. When he seemed to realize that it wasn't going to happen, he reached out and made him look at him. "I get that I was a git to you back then, okay? I get that I still am a git to you now. But I have never once stopped caring about you through the entire time I've known you."

America jerked his chin out of the brit's grip and went back to his sandcastle.

The next moment was too quick for either nation to really understand. One moment, they were sitting side by side on the sand, America working on his sandcastle and England watching him with fiery eyes and the next, they were both laying on the ground, England hovering over America. "Why aren't you talking? You usually never stop talking and now you won't talk?"he demanded.

America glared at England. "I was working on something."he pointed out.

England sighed, but didn't let America up. "Well, pardon me for worrying about how you're doing."he grumbled. "I know you've had a rough time recently. I just wanted to talk to you, see how you were doing. Maybe not argue for once, for a change."

America nodded in understanding. "I know. But I just want some alone time to focus on something else. So can you leave?" While the wording was a bit more polite, the tone was anything but.

Still, England left America alone with his sandcastle. He knew the feeling of needing to be alone. That's how he'd been for a long while after America had rebelled and declared his independence of England. It had stung pretty bad and it had taken a while to get a grasp of what had happened.

The following day, England ran into America on their way to the meeting room. Germany had called them all there, even if they were in America's homeland. He had something he said he'd wanted to share with them.

England had been focused on his thoughts instead of what was in front of him and had quite literally ran into America, who was walking the opposite direction of him, seeming quite upset about something. Neither of them noticed much other than ramming into each other and the feel of hititng the floor, which definitely wasn't very forgiving.

England looked up, but wasn't prepared to be met with sad blue eyes that were currently filled with tears.

"Whoa, what's the matter with you?"England asked, but it wasn't rude or meant to accuse someone of something. Instead, it was concerned. Even if America didn't view him as an older brother, he still didn't like seeing the young nation upset.

America shook his head. "Nothing,"

The taller blond sat up, but England stopped him from actually getting up.

"It is not 'nothing'. What's going on?"

America didn't answer, didn't meet his eyes, for the longest moment before he spoke, his voice unusually soft, almost like his brothers. "Mattie's hurt,"he replied. "I have to go see him."

England caught America when he went to get up again. "Hey, wait around for a moment, let me see what Germany needs and I'll go too. You're too big of a wreck to be driving anywhere,"

America nodded, but said nothing.  
The two got up and headed into the meeting room up the hall silently, not saying a word but seeming to have an entire conversation of actions and reactions.

Germany didn't even ask when he saw them. Frace had actually aready informed him of what had happened. He gave the two a nod of understanding and America took off out the door without a second's pause, England following behind, attempting to catch him.

By the time that the two had arrived at the hospital that Canada was currently at, America was definitely a wreck. England led him inside and followed the directions given to him by a very helpful young nurse who worked there.  
America left England's grip as soon as they were in the room, shooting to Canada's side to make sure he was okay, that he was still alive.

England stayed back, letting the brothers have their moment. They needed each other more than they needed him right then, which was fine by him.

Yet, by the time that England had gotten America home, he was definitely needed. The younger nation was not holding himself together any better now than he had been before the visit to see Canada in the hospital.

"Alfred, you have got to calm down. Worrying yourself to death won't do anything to help Matthew, so just settle down. We'll go visit him again tomorrow, okay?"

America shook his head.

England caught him and pulled him over to the couch, sitting down and pulling the taller nation down with him. "Settle."he said again, firmer this time.

It didn't take long after America settled down a bit for him to fall asleep there, his head rested against England's shoulder, where he had dropped it to hide the tears that had once again pooled in his eyes at the thought of not being able to help his brother.

England noticed that America had drifted and gave a faint smile. "Sleep well, child,"he murmured softly, pushing some of the more unruly locks of hair out of America's face and removing the other nation's glasses, shifting very slightly to lay them on the end table next to him.

He'd never seen America so torn up over something, wanting so bad to give up on something but wanting to hold on to it as well. Child-like stubbornness that America seemed to have become known for by then.

But, America would never give up on his brother, anything to do with his brother. At least, not for long. Things can die out for a moment, settle down a little bit only to get stirred back up in the next moment. It was always like that when America was involved.

**And...Done! Probably sucks. Sorry. It's a bit rushed, I tried. IF you want me to do another with a different song, send me the name of the song, band/artist and pairing and I'll see what I can do, yeah? **

**Caio!**


	2. Halfway Gone - Spamano

**AN: So, I know I'm not updating normally again yet. I'm so sorry. Seriously. I'm working on it. Or trying to. Really. **

**I believe I spent most of my time in History planning this one out yesterday.**

**So...on another note, before I get this chapter started: Some people at my school have this roleplay/cosplay group for Hetalia that they pulled me into like two or three months after the beginning of the school year. They're the reason I've watched Hetalia period. The girl that role/cosplays as America in our group actually is in two of my classes, and as a result of my stupidity on my end, we have to do a voice cosplay (cosplay, just without the costumes, makeup, and wigs) Tuesday when we get back to school for our German teacher. **

**The reason this is my fault is that on Valentine's Day, she walked in and we were talking about Valentine's Day, so I yelled across the room at her, "America! Happy Valentine's Day!" Our teacher asked about it, utterly lost, so we explained the situation. She now knows that her peer facilitator is America in the group, and that I got dubbed as England when I got pulled into this group by a friend. So, I must figure out how to pull my accent out to be promenent before Tuesday. Suggestions would be great, and I swear to god, I will give you anything for helping me!**

**Anyway, that went on long enough. Here's one that was actually given to me by my German teacher yesterday at school, after class when I doubled back to get my textbooks. **

**Halfway Gone by Lifehouse.**

**Line Used as Inspiration: "**_**You were always hard to hold, so letting go ain't easy."**_

**Enjoy!**

Watching him leave was hard, Spain realized. He'd grown used to having the moody Italian with him all the time. Now Romano was leaving to go stay with his brother. They'd had a falling out. He didn't even want to think about what he'd said to him. He wished he could take it back, change it. It was an odd show of moodiness from Spain that had made Romano feel like he needed to go stay with his brother for a while.

Spain didn't stop him. He knew Romano wouldn't like that very much. Instead, he let go of Romano. For a while.

About a week after Romano left, Spain headed to the house that Romano and Feliciano were sharing. He paused, knocking.

It was Feliciano who answered the door. He blinked at Spain before he called into the house. "Fratello! Company!"

Then he let Spain into the house and bounded off somewhere else.

Romano came downstairs a moment later to see Spain there. He frowned. "What the hell are you doing here?"he asked bitterly. "I thought you didn't want me around anymore,"

Spain caught the bitterness and looked down for a moment before he spoke. "I didn't mean it,"he admitted. "I shouldn't've said it, and I shouldn't've let you go like that. It's never been easy, but it's killing me, knowing you're mad at me. And you have a right to be, but.."

Romano gave Spain a long look. "So..you came here to bother me and tell me you didn't mean that you didn't want me around. Right."he said. "Anything else?"

"I'm sorry. Really, I'm sorry for starting an argument."

Romano rolled his eyes. "Sorry. You know what that means to me? Nothing. Just _too fucking late_. If you were sorry, you wouldn't tell me."

Spain nodded. "I know. I just needed to know you heard it."he said. "I miss having you at home, Roma."

"Don't call me that."Romano snapped.

At least they were back to a more normal area.

It was nice to know, really.

Feliciano invited Spain to stay for dinner that evening, making Romano seem ready to kill his little brother, but he didn't say anything about it.  
Actually, he didn't speak until he ended up sitting on the couch in the living room with Spain.

Then he said something for sure. "You don't have to stay,"

Spain glanced at him before he shrugged. "I want to,"he said, giving a soft smile. "If it's the only way I get to spend time with you, then I'll come over here,"

Romano frowned at that. "Why? It's not like you really fucking care, anyway,"he said.

Spain shifted, wrapping an arm around Romano's shoulders gentle. "That's where you're wrong, mi tomate."

Romano wrinkled his nose at the nickname. "Stop calling me that, you idiot."

Spain grinned. At least Romano was talking to him. It was almost back to normal. Except..they weren't home.

"I wish you would come back home,"Spain said softly.

Romano looked up at Spain from where he had glanced down at his hands, but didn't respond to it.

Spain watched the Italian for a long moment before he gave a soft smile again. "I mean it. Come home."

Romano shook his head. "That'd mean leaving Feli alone here,"he commented.

Spain gave a faint smile. "Alright, Roma. Whatever you say."

It was only an excuse. They both knew that. Feliciano was perfectly fine by himself.

Throughout dinner, there wasn't much talking. In fact, most of it was spent with Feliciano talking away and Romano and Spain thinking about things.

Afterwards, Romano walked with Spain to the door, mostly because his brother had demanded it of him and he didn't want his brother to be upset with him. "Ciao, Spain."

Spain paused at the door, which Romano had opened for him. "I'll see you around?"he said, but it was ify.

Romano sighed and nodded in agreement. He was too tired to deal with this type of thing.

Spain grinned at this and leaned forward before Romano really understood what was going on, pressing a soft kiss to the italian's lips.

He pulled away and smiled softly. "Adiós."he said before he left.

As soon as he had left, Romano closed the door, bringing a hand up to his lips in surprise.

Whatever he had expected from the spaniard, _that_ most certainly was not it. But it wasn't totally an unpleasant surprise.

**AN: There! Done! And possible OOC in some way. I tried. Thank god, my teacher isn't getting this one. I wrote her a story for Hetalia before - last semester - because she gave me some prompts during class. It wasn't like this one, though. Send in song requests if you want me to write one for you, as well as prefered pairing, if you wish to specify one! I'll do any kind of song!**


	3. Camera Shy - FACE

**AN: Guten Tag! Here's another chapter for you! I'm working on trying to gather a few songs. I'm not having luck. I actually spammed one of my friend's phones until they sent me a list of songs to use! Here's one of the first ones. I actually found a Spamano video on Youtube with this song, but I'm twisting it a bit. **

**The song is Camera Shy by School Boy Humor. It's actually really good. **

**Line used as inspiration: "**_**You're just a little bit camera shy, but you're still a star."**_

**Enjoy!**

It had been ages since they had actually gotten together without there being an argument break out in the first minute or two. Mind, the arguing now didn't do much. Canada was frowning as he listened to France and England yell at each other. America was seated beside him, looking highly uncomfortable as well. It was always this way.

This was why Canada had left after America had rebelled. The constant yelling and arguing.

Canada covered his ears, trying to block the sound out. America noticed and got up, taking one of his brother's hands and pulling him up and away from the arguing. Canada only barely had time to grab Kumajiro before he got yanked up.

As soon as the arguing was out of earshot for them, America stopped. He held up a camera, trying to get Canada to open up again after listening to their 'parents' argue again.

Canada shook his head, giving an uncomfortable smile.

America sighed. "C'mon, dude, don't let them get to you. They always do this,"he said.

"I know."Canada commented, his quiet voice hardly loud enough to be heard.

America thought for a moment, letting Canada wander a bit away to sit on a fallen tree. He grinned when he saw Canada playing with some loose leaves, snapping a picture. Canada looked up as America lowered his camera. "Did you just take a picture of me?"he asked with a frown.

America grinned. "Well, yeah. I gotta have something to remember my brother by, after all."

America snapped another picture.

"Alfred! Quit!"Canada said, trying to hide his face.

America laughed.

The day ended pretty good, even having such a bad start for the boys.

The following morning, neither of them could really say what made the day turn out so well. Maybe it was the playful banter they exchanged about pictures and shyness. Still, it worked out pretty good.

**AN: I know this one was really short. I'm sorry. I could only do so much with it right now. I'll work on a longer drabble soon! I hope it was okay, though.**

**If you want to see a certain song and pairing (Or just one or the other) let me know!**

**Auf Wiedersehen!**


	4. Stage I Remember - Spamano

**AN: Hola! ..I know, I should stop with the random greetings like this, but eh..I couldn't be bothered with that right now. Here's the thing: I've searched and searched for a song to use for inspiration this chapter. Here's what I ended up doing. I called up one of my old friends and got them to recommend a song. Well, texted them asking for a song rec. They sent me the song title of Stage I Remember. What the hell? It's by Matt Webb from Marianas Trench and is a freaking awesome song. But, I have to change this up a bit in order to do it. And I can't just take one line of the song this time. I've tried. I can't. So this is probably a one time thing for almost the entire song. I'll skip a bit, probably, because I'm twisting it as it is to fit. It'll be drifted through the actual story. But seriously, if you haven't heard this song, you should go give it a listen on Youtube. It's great.**

**On another note, the America from the group at my school and I are doing something tomorrow at school. A voice cosplay. Just..just shoot me now. And I would be killed if our Switzerland saw this, but I don't wanna do this bloody voice cosplay tomorrow because I can't get my accent to work with me. I tried today and I sounded more Italian than British. I don't even know how I managed it.**

**So here's the next chapter. Stage I Remember by Matt Webb.**

**Enjoy!**

_I think this is from a while ago, we could barely breathe after the show. I've got a scrape and a bruise or two, and the crowd got the best of you.._

Antonio had drug Lovino onstage late in the set. He'd been backstage waiting on his boyfriend and the other two to finish their set. He hadn't expected the cheery spaniard to drag him onstage.

Gilbert gave a knowing grin. "And appearing for the first time with us is one Mr. Lovino Vargas! Make him feel welcome, guys,"he said into the microphone.

Lovino looked distinctly amazed at the warm reaction from the crowd. Antonio gave him a bright grin and moved away from his station behind another mic to whisper somehing to Lovino and give him a kiss on the cheek. The reaction then was immediate and huge. Lovino looked a bit startled as he backed up towards his hiding spot again.

Antonio's voice sounded, echoing into the nearby mic. "Lovi! You said you'd sing with us once,"he said. "You aren't going to back out now are you, mi amor?"

Lovino gave Antonio a pleading look before he disappeared backstage again. Antonio abandoned his guitar on it's stand and went after Lovino, managing to gain a few scrapes and bruises as he did so.

Gilbert exchanged a look with Francis before he spoke. "Just a moment, you guys. We gotta go make sure those two don't kill each other."

With that, the other two members of the Bad Touch Trio disappeared for a moment.

They stopped a bit away from the two. Lovino was yellling at Antonio in Italian. "Sei un idiota! Non volevo andare là fuori! Perche 'mi trascina fuori? Lo sai che congelare davanti a folle!"he said. There were a few tears clinging to his eyelashes that he refused to let fall. Antonio was looking at Lovino in shock.

"I'm sorry, Lovi. I forgot you had stage fright! 'Sides, there've been so many people write to me asking when they'd get to finally meet you after Gilbert and Francis told the press that I was dating you."Antonio said.

Lovino glared at Antonio. "Just go back to your fucking show,"he snapped.

Antonio gave Lovino a look. "At least come listen. We're doing a cover next, and I want you to hear it."

Lovino nodded and let Antonio lead him back. The other two booked it so they'd be back in place by the time Antonio got back out there.

Gilbert gave him a searching look when the spaniard came onstage again. He stopped in front of his mic. "Sorry guys, Lovi's a bit stage shy,"he said, getting his guitar again.

They started playing one of the songs they'd recently covered at a different show.

_I can see through the picture frame, waving arms and the lighter flame, sing along cause we think we're good, sing along cause we know that one day.._

Antonio didn't pay attention to what he was doing. He knew this, could do it in his sleep. His brain went back to when he'd met Lovino. They'd been at a concert and Lovino had been looking for his brother, his _fratello_. He remembered hearing that unfamiliar word roll off the italian's tounge with such ease. It had surprised him. But he'd helped him find Feliciano. The two started dating about four months down the road from there, after discovering that they lived close to one another.

That first concert had been great, at least for Antonio. He had a picture of the Italian brothers from that concert. It was one of the only times he'd seen Lovino smile, actually smile.

_You and I would stand right there, and everyone would stop and stare at us, you get that starry eyed look when you're dreaming too much. _

That evening, the older two had climbed onstage. Lovino was terrified of crowds, but loved music. Antonio was wanting to be a musician for a living. Even though Lovino was scared, it didn't stop him from sharing Antonio's dream himself.

Then, on their one year anniversary, Antonio took him to a concert again - the same band as the first one they'd met at. They'd had a lot of fun, acted like idiots, and Lovino really smiled and laughed a lot that evening. He never did that unless he was truly happy. Antonio had pulled Lovino to a stop on their way out of the venue, with hundreds of people still around them, and pulled him into a gentle kiss - their first as a couple.

The crowd around them had stared and clapped for them. Lovino had gone red and had called Antonio an 'idiota'. But it was loving.

_Push our way up front and leave it all behind, I can cross my dirty fingers and hope the stars align. Someday, I'll know how it feels right there. This stage I remember._

Antonio remembered the first time he performed. The school talent show in his senior year with the other two members of the Bad Touch Trio. A week away from his and Lovino's two year anniversary. Lovino had wished him luck and gave him a kiss before taking a seat in the audience with his brother and Gilbert's brother.

Antonio remembered that feeling. He still got it, everytime he walked onstage.

_I think this was from a while ago..A picture of a place we shared..you and I were standing there..and everyone would stop and stare at us._

Antonio paused to drag Lovino back out, holding a hand out for him to take. It was up to him.

Lovino hesitated before he took the spaniard's hand and allowed himself to be drug back out onstage.

Gilbert looked back at Antonio curiously. "What're you doing, Toni?"he mouthed.

Antonio gave a faint smile. As soon as the song ended and the music fell silent, Antonio took a breath and kneeled down, getting a ring from his jacket pocket.

Lovino looked at him with wide eyes.

Gilbert grinned. He should've known Antonio would do this. Francis smiled, moving to the edge of the stage and getting the spaniards camera before he moved back, taking a picture before Lovino could react and Antonio could say anything.

Antonio's mic was near enough that the crowd heard his words, but Antonio's focus was on Lovino and only Lovino.

"Lovi..I know I don't say it enough..but.. Ti amo. Honest. The reason I wanted you to join us onstage tonight is for this. Four years ago, we met at a concert and I helped you find your little brother in the crowd. In four months, we'll have been together for four years. I love having you as a boyfriend, but..I would be even more honoured if you would become my spouse."Antonio said. "And I know, you're going to be mad at me for making you come out here to do this, but it's like most of my other sweet memories. They happen around a stage,"

Lovino looked a bit uncomfortable, but he smiled faintly anyways.

"What I want to ask is..will you marry me?"

Lovino was silent for a moment before he nodded. "Si."he said softly, his voice a bit shaky because of all the people watching him and Antonio.

Antonio got up and pulled Lovino into a tight hug. As soon as he let go, he put the ring on the italian's finger and pulled him into another gentle kiss, so much like their first kiss.

The crowd went wild then. Lovino pulled back and gave Antonio a look. Antonio released him, letting him go back to his hiding spot, out of the searching gazes of the crowd.

The trio finished their set before they headed backstage for the meet and greet portion of the concert.

So many people actually approached Lovino as well while they were backstage and gave him hugs.

As soon as it cleared out, Lovino sighed. "I've never had so many strangers hug me.."he mumbled, letting the spaniard pull him into a gentle hug.

Antonio smiled. "Well..look at it this way, this is one concert they won't forget soon. And I'll never forget it."

_This stage I remember_.

**AN: This turned..sappy. I didn't plan this out very well. I apologize for the sappy Spamano here. Hope you enjoyed it anyways. **

**Ciao! Send in your songs/pairings if you want to see a certain one!**


	5. Downtown - DenNor

**AN: Here ya go. This came to mind while I was listening to Lady Antebellum's song Downtown.**

**Line used as inspiration: **_**I'm only counting on your cancellation, when I should be counting on you at my door.**_

Norway had begun to figure something out. While Denmark and him always made plans, they never actually went through with them. Mostly because Denmark always canceled last minute because of something.

This last time was what had Norway upset. It was their anniversary. Five years together. They'd planned to go out to dinner and a movie before they parted ways to go back to their homes and Denmark had called last minute saying something else had come up, that he couldn't make it.

Any other time, Norway would brush it off and go about his business as normal. But it was their damn anniversary. Did he really matter that little to the Dane?

He didn't realize he'd started crying until a tear fell and landed on the screen of his phone.

He shook his head, discusted with himself. He harshly wiped his eyes, drying them. "Why the fuck am I crying over him?"he mumbled. "It's not worth it, not like I'm not used to it."

Used to it. _Exactly. Nobody should be used to their boyfriend abandoning them last minute._

He'd learned to expect it. It kept him from getting hurt. Why was this time so different? Was it because the day used to mean so much before this happened?

Around an hour and a half later, Norway found himself curled up with a book and a cup of cocoa, sitting next to the fire in an arm chair.

A knock at his front door pulled him from his thoughts. He called a soft, yet wet, "come in" before mentally hitting himself. While he'd told himself millions of times not to cry over this, he found the tears falling anyways.

"Norge, why are you crying?"

Oh. Denmark.

Norway gave him a long stare before he put his book and cocoa down. "So _now_ you have time for me?"he asked.

Denmark's eyes widened. "I..Norge..I'm sorry..I've just..."

Norway turned away from him, the tears still falling steadily. "You've just been busy. I know. That's what you always say after you cancel."he said, voice blank.

After a long moment, Norway spoke again, his eyes trained on the fire. "Do I even matter to you? Or are you just fucking with me, using me for a good laugh?"

He knew it was cold, harsh. But that's how he felt. After all the cancellations that Denmark had pulled on him recently, he felt worthless, like he didn't really matter to the Dane.

No answer.

That made the tears fall faster down Norway's face. He turned to look at Denmark in disbelief. The silence never meant anything good between them. Not in his experience.

But this time he was met with surprised eyes.

That didn't make him feel any better. Did Denmark truly not know how his actions had affected the Norwegian?

"If you're not going to give me a good reason for canceling tonight, then just leave. I don't want to deal with this right now, okay?"Norway said.

Denmark went to speak, but he knew he didn't have a reason. So he turned and left.

As soon as the door snapped closed again, Norway broke down. He should have known.

The sobs coming from inside made Denmark feel like shit. Knowing he had caused it..

He fingered the ring in his pocket. He'd been talking with Sweden, asking him to make a set of rings for him and Norway. He'd had to help the Swede so often.

Still. He'd done enough damage in one night to make Norge hate him.

Iceland showed up then and frowned when he heard his brother's sobs. He looked at Denmark. "You cancelled again?"

That emotionless voice only made the question sting worse.

Denmark nodded. "I had to pick something up."he said quietly.

Iceland sighed, looking at the door. "On your anniversary. You're the one who made him cry?"

Denmark looked guilty, but nodded.

Iceland shook his head. "When he dumps you on your ass, it'll be well deserved,"he said, entering the house and immediately setting about comforting his older brother.

Denmark thought that over. He'd cancelled on their anniversary. But he'd done so to get something to surprise Norway with. He couldn't just back out now. He wouldn't.

He entered, knocking softly on the door again.

Norway glared at him and the trails of tears staining his cheeks made Denmark feel horrid. "Can I talk to you?"he asked quietly.

Iceland gave him a look before he looked at Norway, who nodded. As such, the younger got up and disappeared to his room to give the two some privacy.

Denmark moved to kneel in front of Norway. He took one of the smaller male's hands. "Norge, I am so sorry."he whispered. "You want to know what I've been doing that had me cancelling every time?"

Norway nodded.

"I asked Sweden to do me a favor, I've been helping him when he needs the help. But..he called me and told me to come get one of the things tonight. That's why I cancelled tonight. I wanted to surprise you, and I made you cry instead,"Denmark said, wiping one of the tears away with his free hand. "I never want to make you cry like this again.."

He paused his speech long enough to draw the simplistic ring from his pocket. He held it up to Norway, making him stare at him in shock.

Denmark gave a soft smile. "I know I screwed our anniversary up this year. And I know I hurt you. But you mean the world to me. I told Sweden months ago that I wanted to propose to you this year, and he offered to make the rings. He just needed to know the size and design. So I went to help him. With this and the wedding rings. If you'll agree. I love you, more than world itself. Will you marry me?"

Norway's eyes were full of tears, but he nodded.

Denmark half smiled, placing the ring on his now fiancee's finger and pulling him into a tight hug. He frowned slightly when he felt the fresh tears on his neck. "Aw, why are you crying?"he asked, pulling back and drying the tears gently.

"I'm happy,"Norway answered. "For the first time in months, I'm happy,"

Denmark drew Norway back to him tightly. "I'm sorry for cancelling so much."

Norway shook his head, drawing back enough to kiss the Dane softly.

Denmark returned the kiss, smiling when Norway pulled back. "I love you,"

Norway smiled faintly. "Jeg elsker deg også."he whispered.

**Yeah..here..**


End file.
